Deku
Deku (aka Deku Scrubs) are a major race featured in the Legend of Zelda series. They are plant-like creatures who reside in the forested regions. History Little to nothing is currently known about Deku history. Background The Child Era During the events involving the Ocarina of Time, the Deku primarily appear as enemies Inside the Deku Tree where they are subordinate to Gohma. Deku also appear in the Lost Woods, most notably in the Forest Stage. Here, a group of Deku Scrubs will judge the face of any visitor who stands on the stage, and reward them depending on what they think of it. This reward varies from Rupees, nothing at all, or a hail of Deku Nuts. If Link visits with the correct Mask, he will meet a large Deku Scrub who will offer him a greater reward. According to him, the Skull Mask looks like the Deku's sacred forest totem. One normal Deku Scrub also appears in the Lost Woods making his home in the top of a tree from which hangs a small drum-like target. If Link hits the center of the target three times in a succession, he will be granted a larger Bullet Bag. In the events involving the Four Swords Adventures, a group of Deku live in the Lost Woods. These Deku were awoken from their slumber by Ganon transforming the forest into the Lost Woods. They look forward to the expansion of the Lost Woods to cover all the forests of Hyrule, at which point they can travel freely. If someone gets lost in these woods, they are said to transform into a Deku Scrub. Despite being tied to the woods, they are able to travel beyond the forest using underground passageways, and later appear in Frozen Hyrule where they have taken to a new game they call Terrorpin Hockey. Despite working for Ganon, none of these Dekus will attack the four Links, and will speak freely with them, assuming they are not a threat. During the events involving the Minish Cap, the Deku are seen as businessmen. They spit seeds as well, but mean no harm by it; they merely have a natural tendency to spit seeds when they speak. Termina In Termina, Deku have a functioning society composed entirely of Deku Scrubs, known as the Deku Kingdom. They are situated in the Southern Swamp of Termina under monarchical rule. The Deku Royal Family is composed of a King and a Princess, who are served by guards, yes-men, and a butler, whose son had died mysteriously prior to Link's arrival. The Deku of the swamp are also hinted to have a sophisticated education system. However, they are also wary of strangers, and if other Dekus try to enter without permission, they usually become enraged. The Skull Kid also turns Link to a Deku Scrub at the beginning of the game. When Link was healed, he received the Deku Mask. Link in his Deku form is able to perform spinning attacks, shoot Bubbles, perform a Deku Flower Jump and glide using spinning flowers, hop across water, and has the ability to retreat into a hardened nut-like shell for defensive purposes, but it is unclear if other Dekus share these abilities. There is a mini-game specifically made for Deku Scrubs located in North Clock Town, the Deku Scrub Playground. The Downfall Era In the events involving the Oracles, Deku Scrubs are scattered throughout Labrynna and Holodrum's lands and caves. Most of them are non-violent Business Scrubs that trade freely with Link. Some sell staples such as Mystical Seeds and Bombs, though most Business Scrubs sell Shields. The largest population of Deku Scrubs appears in a forest in western Labrynna in the past, appropriately named Deku Forest. During the events involving the Oracle of Seasons, hostile Deku appear. They shoot seeds from afar and hide when Link gets closer to them. Deflecting their seeds back at them with the shield will cause them to surrender, at which point they will offer Link helpful advice. Two deku appear on Mt. Cucco, one of which has a sign next to it that forbids the use of shields and deflecting seeds, comically revealing its weakness. Deku are unique in that they appear to be individualistic creatures, given that most of them remain distanced from one another and they are never seen to interact. In fact, the singing Deku Scrubs are the only ones that refer to others of their own kind. The supposedly popular Deku song, "Love the Seed," is the only indication that these Deku Scrubs share any form of culture. Only the friendly Dekus that are not Business Scrubs demonstrate musical inclination, however. Appearance Deku have a wide range of appearances, though they usually appear as a normal Deku Scrub, Business Scrub, or Mad Scrub. Standing at about half of Adult Link‘s height, simple Deku Scrubs are vaguely humanoid in appearance, with bulb-shaped bodies covered in bark-like skin. Various plants, including topiary, vines, and leaves, make up facial hair, hair, and clothing-like shapes. Business Scrubs share these same characteristics but also have arms and hands. They generally have luminescent orange eyes and a snout-like nose. Occasionally, the Deku will wear large leaves and plants as clothing or for ornamentation. Some Deku have growths on top of their heads that allow them to fly, much like helicopter blades. It seems that the Royal Deku have larger head growths than average. Mad Scrubs, on the other hand, have yellow-green bodies and are covered in orange or red leaves. They live in small flowers and fire Deku Nuts at anyone who passes by them. Culture Deku have a very enterprising attitude and often conduct business as merchants. They are always looking to make a deal with passers-by. To aid them in this, Deku have the ability to jump out of Deku Flowers and hover in the air. Additionally, they have established the Business Scrub Association to regulate trade. Government The Deku are shown to follow monarchy. They are led by a king and have a princess and possibly a prince. Trivia & Notes Lore * Due to being wooden, the Deku cannot swim and are highly flammable. Category:Legend of Zelda Races Category:Races